The ReAL iN Me
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Fuuko has a royal past that she can't run away from and only Tokiya can understand her.
1. Rejection in one's blood

THE REAL IN ME  
Authors notes:  
Rienne: Ohayo minna!!  
Tokiya: Who are you the worlds craziest author?!  
Rienne: Ahem! for your information I am one of the fanfiction.net's  
newest author and this is my first fanfic. So you better do what i say  
or else....  
Yanagi: Please, please Tokiya you better welcome our new author   
with respect!  
* stuck a tongue at Tokiya  
Rienne: Sowee Mi-chan!!!!  
Fuuko: Hey! i'm the only one who calls him Mi-chan!!  
Rienne: You know what you bought make a good match so...  
I'm gonna make this a Tofu fanfic gaga!!! hahahaha  
Tokiya: Good going Monkey!!!  
Fuuko: It's not that bad we are always paired up anyway...  
Rienne: Everyone...SHOUT UP!!! lights...camera...action!!!  
Cautions: Many chinese and japanese sentence or words  
  
Chapter one  
Rejection in one's blood  
  
"Ah.....urgh...ah!!!" a woman that came from a royal blood was   
born in a full bluemoon. The nurse holds the child and wrap  
her with a royal white silk "You have gave birth with 2 twins a  
boy and girl...but your son's head was deattached leaving it dead my  
lady" said the nurse sadly "But the good news is that your daughter  
survive... here" said the nurse as she reached the daughter to the  
woman who gave birth. "No! put her away, she is not my duaghter!  
I never gave birth to a cursed child." the woman pushed the baby   
away from her. The nurse frowned and hugged the baby 'I am so   
sorry' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile at the temple...  
  
"What my daughter gave birth of a cursed child!!" said an old man   
with surprise and a mixeture of anger. "Yes my lord and its a   
beautiful and innocent little girl" said the messenger to calm the  
prime minister of China. "Well you have appoint there and...she is  
still my granddaugther" said the old man as he holds his chin "Well  
then, I will accept her as part of our family but...she is not allowed to  
go out of her room. I would be hiring professional nurses for her,  
tell me where can we find professional nurse pleasant?" asked the old  
man. "You could find a professional nurse in Japan her named Kirisawa  
Divine" said the messenger. "Then hire her quickly! Offer her double than  
her income in her last job" said the old man as he left the room. The   
messenger knelt then left to call the nurse.  
  
A week later...  
  
"What a cute baby girl" said Divine as she carries the baby girl to her arms.  
"Yes she is" said a servant. "But why is she kept in a huge room away   
from her parents?" Divine asked. "The baby is said to be cursed so they  
kept her by this room" said the servant with pity. "Poor little angel...  
such cruel family, turning back their baby just because of a nonsense  
belief" said Divine. "You can say that again" said the servant then bowed  
and left the 2 to do her job. "I will never live like your parents did ever"  
said Divine as she hugged the baby.  
  
After 5 years  
  
"Hi little baby" said a 5 year old girl while she pats the baby. "Shun-rei,  
we should go before your mom spots us here" said divine to a girl with  
a purple hair and have a beautiful bluish orb eyes. "A few more minutes  
nana" said the girl. Shun-rei started calling her nana in short for nanny.  
But its to late a woman started banging the door as she entered the room  
"AH!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY" said Shun-rei's mom  
as she freakly entered and quickly carried the baby in her arms. "I mean  
isn't it that you have classes today princess?!Why don't you go to your  
classes now" said the Mother as she fakely smiled at her daughter.   
"Come on Shun-rei" said Divine as she led Shun-rei out the room.   
Divine take one last look at the mother or lady Ming Shao-hei and Shao-hei  
gave her put her out of my room and lock her in her room and don't you  
ever let her enter my room again look. After they left the room "Nana can  
we please go to papa for awhile" said Shun-rei with pleading eyes. "Ne...  
hai, as you wish my little Shun-rei" said the nurse as she followed Shun-rei  
going to her father. "Papa papa" said the little girl as she went near to a guy  
sitting near the dinning table. "My little princess...why are you here?" said the   
guy as he read the news paper. "Ah...papa I just want to see you" said the  
girl to a guy named Ming Shuen Wan. "Well you better get going my dear  
I'm kinda busy" said the guy. "Papa do you remember what day is it?" said  
the little girl. "Hm....Oh yes today is the ball game Japan vs China I shouldn't   
miss that game" said the so called father as he stand up and walk out the room.  
"Nana both mama and papa had forgotten what day is it" said Shun-rei as she   
rub her two watery orb eyes. "No little Shun-rei maybe your grandfather  
remembered" said Divine as she led the little girl at the old man's room.   
"Your highness" said the little girl a she bowed at her grandfather. "What is it  
my little angel?" asked the old man. "Do you know what day is it?" asked  
the little girl as she sits at the old man's lap. "Let me see...today is...your birthday  
right?"answered the old wise man. "Shi" said the little girl as she kissed the old  
man in the cheek. "Ni ji sui le?"how old are you asked the old wise man as  
he pat's the girl's head. "I'm already 5yrs. old" the little girl answered. "Well your  
soon going to be a beautiful young teen maiden soon" said the old man. Divine  
smiled as she see the two talking. "Well my little angel you better get back to your   
room before your mom see's you here" said the old man as he carried the girl down  
to his lap. "May the blessings of Buddha be with you my dear" said the old man as   
he pats the girl's head. The girl smiled and went out the room. "We better get going"  
said Divine as she led the little girl into her room. "When is the cake coming nana?"  
asked the little girl as she tag the woman's skirt. "Maybe later" she answered as she  
locked the door of the little girl. "Poor angel...all alone again" said Divine as she lean  
at the door. Then a shadow appeared walking towards her "Divine isn't your job is  
to prevent Shun-rei from going out her room" said Mrs. Ming. "Yes" bowed Divine  
"Well then do your job well or I will fire you!!"the mother shouted. "Hai" answered  
Divine with full respect. The woman turned to walk out but then Divine prevent her  
and ask "Ah...madam today is your daughter's b-day, are you going to even greet her".  
"Oh yes! how could I forget so that's why she acts kinda fishy." smiled the woman.  
"Quick open the door so I can greet my daughter" ordered the woman. Quickly the  
nurse opened the door and the woman quickly rush in to hug her one and only  
daughter has 2 other sons "Happy birthday my princess" said the mother cheerfully  
as she kissed the girl's forehead and hugged her tightly. "Mama you remembered"  
said the little girl. "How could I forget my little girls birthday" said the mother.   
'Hmn! She wouldn't remember if I didn't remind her' Divine thought. "Mama...who  
are you going to invite in my birthday?" asked Shun-rei. "Where did you get that  
silly idea princess. Ofcourse still the usual." the mother smiled. "Well got to go I   
have an appointment, sayonara" said the mother as she kissed her daughter bye.  
"Divine prepare a little party for Shun-rei...you the usaul" the woman ordered.  
Divine frowned then bowed 'poor Shun-rei' she thought. An hour later a cart  
went in Shun-rei's room. In it was a small kiddie size cake more like a cup cake  
and gifts. "Happy birthday Shun-rei" said the nurse as she serve the cake to Shun-rei.  
"I'm going to celebrate again by myself" said the sad Shun-rei. "But don't be sad  
here you have lots of gift many than the last time" said the nurse. "Well I better go  
I got alot to do, call me if you need anything" said Divine as she leave the room.  
Shun-rei gathered all her dolls in on table "Well here we go again...together in this   
special occassion...do you know what occasssion is it?...ofcourse you all know...  
we always gather every year to celebrate my birthday...I wish you won't forget...  
just like...no, your my only family...and also Nana...someday...I'll get even..." she said.  
'Poor Shun-rei if only...' Divine thought as she listen at Shun-rei talking at the other  
side of the door.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
The next day...  
  
"Shun-rei, dress up we are going to go to the park" said her mother as she wake her.  
Exitedly Shun-rei dressed up and they all went to the park. "Mama, papa why are   
we all here?" asked Shun-rei as she played at the swings. Both of her parent look at  
each other, they cannot tell the reason. "To celebrate your birthday you little squirt"  
said a naive boy who is her brother. "Yes" answered their mother. The family of  
Shun-rei have fun the whole day, it was Shun-rei's first time to see her family all  
together having fun. It was the end of the day when her mom handed her a necklace.  
"This is my most favorite necklace and because your my one and only daughter I'm   
gonna give it to you" she said as she puts the necklace around Shun-rei's neck. "I   
want you to wear this no matter what happened...this will remind you that we love   
you very much and no one could ever replace you" cried Shun-rei's mom then kissed  
Shun-rei at her head. "Thanks mom" Shun-rei answered as she touched the pendant.  
After eating out Shun-rei's family left her at the play ground "Shun-rei we have a huge  
surprise for you and I want you to wait for us to come back, okay!" said her dad.   
"Okay"Shun-rei answered. So her family left living her to wait for them. Shun-rei  
waited until she got sleepy so she slept at a bench near the playground. "Shun-rei  
wake up" Shun-rei open her lids and saw a figure of a woman. "Mama..."Shun-rei  
answered still half asleep. "No its me your nana" said Divine. "Nana is mama back  
with their big surprise?"asked Shun-rei as she stood up. Divine didn't answer instead  
she carried the sleepy girl to a taxi cab. "To the airport" said Divine to the driver.  
  
Flash back  
"What! your giving me Shun-rei" said Divine with surprise  
"Yes and accept this check, this is for her expenses" Shao-hei reaced a check to Divine.  
"10 million dollars!!!"Divine shouted  
"You can share it with her if you want and if you need more just call us" she answered.  
"Whats the matter with all of you anyway don't you love your daughter!?" Divine asked  
angrily.  
"Ofcourse we do, and don't worry we will get you from her as soon as she is 17" she   
answered. "By that time the course could be avoided" said Shao-hei.  
Divine didn't answer she just stormed out the room 'By that time I WON'T GIVE HER  
AWAY' she thought.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Nana where are we?" asked Shun-rei as they sit on a funny looking chair. "We are inside  
the airplane little angel" she answered then said no more. After awhile the plane take off.  
"Shun-rei..." said Divine. Shun-rei looked at her "I have something to tell you..." she said.  
"What is is it nana?" asked Shun-rei. "Your family gave you away so from now on I be   
you new mother..." she said. "But they told me they will come back for me" Shun-rei   
cried. "Shun-rei you got to be strong coz you'll be facing another path... I want you not  
to cry in such problem like this I want you to forget about them and live a good life with   
us look" Divine showed a picture of her family. She pointed at a guy next to her then a  
kid sitting at the guy's shoulder. "See you'll have a new otosan and oniichan and I as your  
okasan" she smiled. "Your not gonna live just like mom did?!" asked the crying girl.  
The woman answer as she hugs the girl"Ofcourse and from know on your no  
Ming Shun-rei but Kirisawa Fuuko"  
  
To be continued^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
End of chapter   
  
Author's notes:  
Rienne: So what do you think?  
Fuuko: Why am I using that name?!  
Rienne: Coz the name sounds nice and sounds more chinese!!  
Recca: When are we going to be shown?  
Rienne: At the next chapter just be patient  
Fuuko: Can you put me back to my original size I am getting  
tired of wearing this girly dress and Ganko I hate to admit bu   
you have bad taste in dresing up! yuck  
Ganko: I you don't want me to be your costume arranger then  
hire others intead.  
Rienne: Guys guys oh my I'm getting crazy of all of you!!!  
Yanagi: I think I need to heal the author before things gets worse.  
Tokiya: Hn....   
  
Don't forget your comments about my story!!!! 


	2. The invitation to China

THE REAL IN ME  
  
People would ask what's wrong  
with me  
But..they would never know  
The acrimony is such lies  
Keeping such pain and anger  
Gives me an awe feeling  
That splits my uncanny identity  
When would I learn mercy  
And break the mask that  
I wear all my life  
Holding back my tears is  
vulnerable...  
But...facing my worst fear is  
more suitable  
It's rejection in one's blood  
  
By Rienne  
  
Authors notes:  
Rienne: Welcome back again!!!  
Fuuko: Hey you mad me so emotional at your chapter 1.  
Riennei: You should be thankful you are the protaganise at my story!  
Fuuko: Yeah yeah  
Tokiya: So what is the story about now?  
Rienne: Just wait and see and for those of you read this!!!!  
Cautions: This fanfic is composed with some japanese and chinese  
words or sentences  
  
Chapter 2  
The invitation to China  
  
It was early morning when Recca open his mailbox. He was so jovial  
to see that he recieved an anonymous invitation going to China.   
  
Greetings Hokage,  
  
We are happy to invite your team at a unexpectened surprise  
trip to China. We have reserved a room for each of your member.  
The hotel that your going to stay is THE HERITAGE of China.  
The most expensive hotel at China. This invitation was made to   
thank Hokage for winning the fight last sodom. We thought of  
giving the trip to you after Sodom but it was almost the start of  
a new school year. So we give you the invitation to day so you  
can start you vacation joyfully.  
  
Uriah Corporation   
  
P.s. There will be a private plane waiting for you in Monday.  
  
After that...  
  
A group of teenagers met at a coffe shop near their school. "See!  
I'm telling the truth we are really invited to go to China" said Recca  
as he points out what is written at the paper. "So shoud we go?"  
Yanagi asked Kagero. "I could see that they really paid alot, why   
not!!" Kagero said. "So who wants to go?" asked Recca. Everyone  
raised accept Mikagami and..."FUUKO?" Recca said suprisingly.  
"Mikagami sempai and Fuuko san can't come but why?" asked  
Yanagi. "Study" Tokiya answered. "But you must come the trip  
won't be complete without you?" pleaded Yanagi. "But..."  
Tokiya reasoned. "Please..." said Yanagi as she puts on her puppy  
eyes look. "Hn" Tokiya replied. "Okay! How 'bout you Fuuko,  
why can't you come?" asked Yanagi as she turned to Fuuko after  
Tokiya. "Well I a...I..." Fuuko can't think of any reason. "You   
don't a valid reason so your coming too whether you like it or not"  
said Yanagi. "No... I have my mom is going to enroll me to   
piano lessons" Fuuko answered 'at least its true' Fuuko thought.  
"You can't enroll after we come back" said Kaoru. "But..."  
Fuuko can't think of more reason 'if I would come back' she  
thought. Just then Yanagi got out of her normal pressure it   
quickly raises to her boiling point. "FUUKO! do you know that  
THIS invitation REARLY pass to us!! And NOW that we have  
IT your not COMING!!! Your F*CK'N excuses won't go through  
me!!! So whether YOU like it or NOT....YOUR ARE COMING  
WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! damn't" said Yanagi to the shrunken Fuuko.   
All eyes where shocked at what they heard...saw. "Ha..i" Fuuko  
answered while trembling. "Okay! Waiter please give me a choco  
milkshake please" Yanagi said as her temperature decrease and  
cooled down. Everyone sweatdrop. Everyone was thinking how  
scary could Yanagi get when she's mad and what words could  
come out at her sweet voice.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"I just can't run away from this" said Fuuko as she hold her   
necklace's pendant. After school Fuuko hurried home it was the   
end of thier school year. "Fuuko" an woman went in holding  
a tray of cookies and laid it near Fuuko. "I heard that your  
going to China" said the woman. "Dajabou?" she asked.  
"Hai...but I don't know if I made the right decision" Fuuko  
answered. "You'll never know unless you go" the woman   
answered then kissed Fuuko's head then left the room.   
'So...should I go?' she thought. _  
  
To be continued^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Authors note:  
Rienne: Kinda short but I wish you would understand NOT  
underestimate!!!  
Tokiya: Wow... I said alot, how BORING!!!  
*Rienne kicked Tokiya out the scene  
Recca: Hey why did you let my hime said those...those WORDS!!!  
*Yanagi blushed  
Rienne: Coz I'm the f*ck'n author and I TELL YOU WHAT TO  
DO, NOT YOU!!!!  
*Recca shrunk  
Kaoru: Sempai! Fuuko-san is still trembling  
Tokiya: Must be trauma!  
*Rienne went near Fuuko to see  
: Ah!!!! SADAKO!!!   
*Everybody runs away  
: Joke! And Fuuko stop being scared of a Gokiburi  
*Rienne smashed the gukiburi and the internal organs oozes out.  
Fuuko: Eww!!!  
Rienne: HAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
P.s. So what do you say I'll be waiting for more complains!!! ( ^ ,~V 


	3. Qiou Bu Qian

THE REAL IN ME  
Authors notes:  
Rienne: Konichiwa minna! Okari!  
*everybody covers their ears  
Tokiya: Would you shout up!  
Rienne: No! cuz I own this jock!  
Fuuko: Okay what's the catch?  
Rienne: Kinda dramatic, don't expect something mushy!!  
Fuuko: Good!  
*Rienne evil grin  
Rienne: Just wait and see...  
Fuuko: Did you say something?!  
Rienne: Nothing!  
Tokiya: Hmm....  
Cautions: This fanfic is composed with some japanese and chinese  
words or sentences  
  
Chapter 3  
Hao Qiou Bu Qian Long time no see  
  
'So I'm here in the airport and descided to come coz I want to   
know whats happening back there and I don't want to miss the  
fun' Fuuko thought as she walk towards the plane. "Fuuko-san  
smile!!" Yanagi said as she take my picture as Fuuko enters the plane.  
The plane take off safetly. 'Sayonara Nippon'good bye japan  
Fuuko thought. Fuuko's hands froze with a mixture of excitement  
and nervousness on her face. "What's the matter neechan?" Kaoru  
asked. "Nothing!!" Fuuko answered. "Are you sure you look   
nervous!" Mikagami said as he brought down the book he was  
reading. "I told it was nothing, its just that going to China makes  
me nervous you know the plane might..." Fuuko reasoned 'The   
real reason is that I might see them again...' she thought. "Whatever  
monkey!!" Tokiya answered annoyingly.   
  
After 3 hours we reached China...  
  
'Finally were here... it had been awhile...' Fuuko thought as she   
looked at the window. After the landing the gang went down  
the plane and went in the Airport to look for the one who is to  
fetch them. "Urgh! Nobody understand what we are saying! Now  
how can we go to the hotel we will stay" Recca shouted. Fuuko  
lost her patience then stood up and talk to a police man. "Wei"  
Fuuko said. "Shi de wo neng wei ni zou she me?" asked the police  
man. " Wo xu-yao ni de bang-zhu. Wo ze me qu The Heritage of  
China?" asked Fuuko. "Zuo zhuan, zhi zhe zou ni zai ming ba shi  
che." the police answered. "Xie xie" Fuuko said.   
Translations:  
Hello Yes, What can I do for you? How do I go to The  
Heritage of China? Turn left, go straight. You can see the bus  
Thank you  
Then Fuuko went to the gang who's jaws reached down the floor  
except for Tokiya who's eyes are widen. "The policeman said  
we should turn left and go straight then there we could see the bus"  
said Fuuko. "YOU CAN SPEAK CHINESE!!!" Recca shouted.  
"Hai" Fuuko sweatdrop 'I know this would happen'. "Since when"  
asked Yanagi. "Ever since I was young" Fuuko answered. "Cool"  
Kaoru said. 'Hey that's not back' Fuuko thought. The gang followed  
Fuuko's direction till they saw a small bus then brought them to the   
hotel. "Wow China is so beautiful" Ganko said as she look outside the   
window. "Yes China is indeed beautiful with its beautiful spots left  
by ancient time and the beautiful creation God made as gift for China"  
said the tour guide. The hokage went down the bus and entered a   
huge hotel. "All of you have been registered with each room, heres  
your keys, please enjoy your stay." said the manager as he give the keys  
one by one. So they all search for their room. "That's odd my room   
is way too far at my comandre's room." said Fuuko until she reached  
a to a door that looks well furnished and differently carve from the   
others. "862 this is it" said Fuuko as she entered the room, in her   
surprise she drop all her baggage the ones that she can only carry  
the others are up to the baggage carrier "This must be a mistake"  
she said surprisingly. "Fuuko are you rea......" Yanagi's sentence was  
cut when she saw Fuuko's room.   
  
"Tell me did I get the right room!" Fuuko demanded. "Yes ma'am  
your name is written in that room madam" said the manager. "But  
the room is to big and expensive and there are elegant clothes inside  
the cabinet that are not mine and the room is full of flowers and   
and..." Fuuko was cut off. "I'm sorry madam but someone ordered  
me to give you this room and all those clothes and expensive things  
are all yours, you can take them home if you want. Even I was   
surprised" the manager said. "Hey Fuuko you must be thankful that  
someone else started to have an interest with you" said Recca.   
Tokiya lost his balance and Domon's jaw reached the ground. "Very  
funny baka!" Fuuko answered annoyingly. "Anyway all of you are   
invited to a party tommorow night for the welcoming of someone  
who have been lost for a long time" said the manager. Fuuko's  
eyes narrowed "Who invited us?!" Fuuko said coldly. "My master  
and that is all I could say" said the manager as he left the gang in  
the counter.  
  
'Are they looking for me?' Fuuko asked herself as she stared at the  
ceiling. 'No they left you when you are young and gave you to   
another, then you expect that they are looking for you!' said the  
other side of Fuuko. 'Should I go?' Fuuko asked herself. "You  
need to know' answered the other self of Fuuko. 'I should know'  
Fuuko repeated. 'But remember that you won't forgive that easily,  
they hurt you then you must hurt them too!' said her other self.   
"I should hurt them too" Fuuko's eyes turned deep and blank.  
  
After awhile...  
  
Knock knock. "Fuuko-san its me Yanagi" Yanagi said as she knock   
Fuuko's door. Fuuko stood up and opened it. "Yes Yanagi" said  
Fuuko who's half sleepy. "Fuuko its already dinner your the only  
one we've been waiting for" said Yanagi. "Okay, I'll follow you  
down! You go first I'll just change for awhile"said Fuuko and   
closed the door. "Now what to wear..." Fuuko look for her bags  
"Wait a minute wheres all my luggage?" Fuuko said as she look for  
her bags full of clothes. "Oh no! whoever stole them is gonna feel  
the wreth of my fuujin" said Fuuko angrily. "What should I wear?"  
Fuuko said then look around and turn her head towards the cabinet.  
Fuuko opened the cabinet and saw expensive dresses rather than   
clothes. "What!! I can't where something this girly!!!" Fuuko shouted.  
"But I can't go out wearing the same dirty clothes! urgh" Fuuko   
frowned. So Fuuko engrossingly take a dress out the closet and  
wear it. It was a red dress with a ribbon in the middle of the baby   
collar, its sleeves are long and the dress is below the knee, there is  
also a matching black shoes that are high heels and last but not the  
list she saw a box full of jewelries, she wore it all but refused to take  
out the necklace. Fuuko half pony her hair with a red ribbon.  
"Now to hear the reactions of those bakas!" Fuuko frowned.   
  
"I wonder where's that monk..."Tokiya was cut off when a very  
beautiful and elegant girl walk towards their table. Everybody   
turned to see who he was looking at. "I know what you are going  
to say! Well some baka stole my luggage and this are the only ones  
I could wear so don't ever make fun of me" Fuuko burst out.   
"Who are you?" everybody asked as they stare at Fuuko. "Fuuko  
you nincampoops!" she shouted. Recca and Kogenei burst out   
laughing. Ganko and Yanagi's eyes widen with so much envy.   
Domon's jaw fell to the floor. Tokiya just stared at Fuuko.   
"What's so funny! urgh" Fuuko shouted. "Hahaha...Fuuko I don't  
know that you have a feminine side! And know your making a   
excuse to deny it now that we have the prof infront of us" Recca  
laughed. "Did my beloved Fuuko dressed up just for me and to  
confess her true feelings for me" Domon cried. "The only thing I  
will confess is my extreme anger at you!" Fuuko punched Domon  
that made him flew meters away their table. Everybody sweatdrop.  
They all started eating but Tokiya...okay! and Domon's kept glued   
at Fuuko.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"Good afternoon gents and ladies" said an bishounen elegant man.  
The man is about the age of twenty, his hair is blue, his eyes were  
small with lavender orbs with a matching glasses, his color is fair  
and he is wearing a blue polo and a black coat with a chain   
necklace to see how rich he is and don't forget the matching black  
pants. Everyones eyes turned to the man. "Hello! I am Ming   
Rue-shei and I am the owner of this hotel"the man smiled. Fuuko's  
eyes narrowed "Your from the well known family Ming?!". "Yes,  
I am" he smiled again loking at Fuuko's direction. "Why do you  
look so surprise" he asked. "I...ah....I mean somebody stole my   
luggage and..." Fuuko was cut off. "I am very sorry madam but...  
I think the luggage that should be delivered in your room where  
accidentily thrown out" he said with full 'concern. "What! you   
mean my luugage are thrown! what do you think my clothes are  
just trash!!!" Fuuko shouted. "Calm down we are doing our best   
to trace your missing luggages" he said as he touched Fuuko's   
shoulders to calm. 'Why is that baka holding my darling Fuuko'  
Domon thought as he lose grip. 'Baka gorilla' Mikagami thought  
as he look at Domon, knowing what he is thinking. "How there  
you touched me" Fuuko cried then walk out the restuarant.   
"Xiao de..." he said in a small tone little sister  
  
Fuuko was crying in the balcony it was a silent til a figure appear  
and broke it. "Why are u crying its just clothes and Mr. Ming touched  
you with concern not with malice" said Tokiya. "Its nothing at all  
its just that...those clothes have important values to me" she lied.  
"Well I think you look better with the dress your wearing now.  
Sometimes its alright to show your feminine side, it would be soon  
or even now it just comes its part of the cycle" Tokiya blushed a  
bit and turn his head to hide his cheeks. "Really! arigato Tokiya"  
Fuuko blushed. 'But that is not the real problem the problem is  
how could they face me nicely after what they have done to me'  
Fuuko thought then change mood. Tokiya noticed the change of  
Fuuko's mood "Sometimes you don't have to keep anger, if you  
don't want your life to be like mine" he said as he look up the  
sky. "Huh?" Fuuko was surprise but Tokiya didn't say more so  
they silently stared up the dark blue sky with twinkling stars  
instead.   
  
'Hao qiou bu qian...ge-ge' Fuuko thought.  
  
"I told you I have the feeling that she is my sister. The first time I   
saw her I know it was her mother" said Rue-shei to a woman   
whos age is about forty. "But we have already found your sister"  
said the woman. "I would never treat her as my sister she worth  
nothing to me" said Rue-shei. "Mom why won't ge ge 'older bro'  
accept me as his sister?" asked Shun-rei. "I don't know princess,  
I don't know" said the mother. But deep inside 'If this baka don't  
belive me then I won't have their riches! The hell with this man!'.  
"This is final I would prove that that! woman is my sister!" he  
pointed at a picture with the name of Kirisawa Fuuko on it.  
  
'For sure she is' he thought.  
  
To be continued^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Authors notes:   
Rienne: End of chapter 3!! Good for you guys I don't have an  
internet card while I was doing this story for I might surf instead  
of finishing this one.  
Tokiya: I wish you have one so you could forget about this story!!  
* -_-# Rienne punched Tokiya until he reached the wall  
Rienne: Sorry for all Tokiya fans but I could not take it anymore!  
Sew me if you want! You never know where I live hahaha!!!  
Fuuko: Anyone, call the mental!  
*Rienne hits Fuuko's head with her fan  
Rienne: There is no escape!! Hahahaha!!  
Yanagi: Recca-kun I'm scared  
*Recca hugs Yanagi  
Recca: Don't worry Yanagi soon after this fanfic we would be   
free from her hands.  
Overacting huh! So corny!!  
*Kaoru trembles then Rienne hugs Kaoru  
Rienne: I would never hurt my little Kaoru!  
Ganko: How about me!  
Rienne: Shut up!  
  
P.s. So what do you say I'll be waiting for more complains!!! ( ^ ,~V 


	4. Pain that cause me to cry

THE REAL IN ME  
Authors notes:  
Rienne: Welcome again and its my fourth chapter!!  
Recca: When is this going to end!  
*Rienne punched Recca  
Rienne: Todays chapter you will see the beautiful monk  
I mean lady in a beautiful gown!  
*Fuuko bowed  
Fuuko: Your going to say monkey aren't you! -_-#  
Rienne: Ofcourse not! With her escort icema... I mean Mikagami   
Tokiya! hehehe...  
Tokiya: _  
Rienne: Let us start!!  
Cautions: This fanfic is composed with some japanese and chinese  
words or sentences  
  
Chapter 4  
Pains that cause me to cry  
Fuuko Pov  
  
Miraclely after I woke up there was a huge box near my bed. I opened  
it to see what is inside. Surprisingly I saw a pulled out a very expensive   
blue dress out of the box with the matching shoes under it and the right  
acessories to wear. There was a note at the bottom of the box.  
  
Dear Fuuko-san,  
  
Please accept this xiao small gift for some personal reasons.   
P.S.----May I request that you wear this in the party later!!  
  
From your pen youfriend  
  
Weird. I noticed that there are new fresh flowers at my vase, I went near   
and smell it. 'What are they up to this time' Fuuko thought. 'I'll just play  
with their little' she grinned evilly. Knock knock. Fuuko went near the  
door and opened it to see who's knocking. Tokiya. "Time for breakfast  
sleepy head" he said then stared at me then went away. I look at his   
figure as he retreat. Funny. Then I looked at what I am wearing. A PINK  
NIGHT GOWN. What else can I wear I lost my stuff and this are the   
only things I could wear. Anyway how did they know my sizes undies  
upto the shoes. Very wierd. So I take a short shower and get another   
dress inside my mystecal cabinet. I took out a purple dress long sleeves,  
lenght below the knee and looks like a sailor dress with a match hat of a  
sailor. Kawaii!!. Under the dress was a brown shoes and stockings.   
Personally arrange. I could feel that I came back to my old childhood   
self as I twirl around. I face the mirror and act "May I have the permission  
to dance with a beautiful lady like you." "Ah...well..."she blushed herself  
"No..."Fuuko covered her mouth. What did I just said. 'No one will have  
the guts to dance with you Fuuko-san no one' said my inner self. I  
covered my ears "No! your wrong" I cried. 'Hahahahaha' laughed my   
inner self. I run out my room and quickly closed the door and runs  
as fast as I can.   
  
"Fuuko-san" said Tokiya, Fuuko didn't noticed him pass by.   
  
"Finally your here" Yanagi said as she waved at Fuuko who is looking for  
them. "Why Tokiya-neechan is not with you" said Kaoru. "Mi-chan?!"  
Fuuko said. "Yup! Iceberg volunteer to fetch you, princess" said Recca.  
Fuuko blushed and quickly turns her head. Everybody started laughing  
accept for Domon. "My love, you dress so fine today. Do you mind if  
I escort you to the party later night" said Domon with his mushy words.  
"Escort my fist instead" Fuuko punched Domon away. "I that a yes!? I   
would certainly escort your fist my love" Domon a it again. Fuuko  
keep on stumping at Domon. "I would centainly not be escorted by you"  
Fuuko shouted. "Not ever!!."  
  
After breakfast...  
  
"Fuuko-san do you mind if me and Kagerou-san would borrow a dress  
at your Cabinet. "Why not!"Fuuko smiled. "Anything that is black" said  
Kagerou. The two sweatdrop. Yanagi borrowed a pink dress full of  
shuffles and a red matching shoes in the other hand Kagerou borrowed  
a black dress (the one that the evil step mother weared, at the movie   
Rupanzel Barbie, at the prince's party) Another kawaii. Fuuko smiled  
at least she made her conrades happy.   
  
After many hours its was time for the party to start...  
  
Yanagi's hair tied up with a red ribbon and she wore the dress that  
Fuuko lend her. "Hime you look splended. You now look more  
like a hime" Recca smiled and twirled Yanagi around. "Neechan  
I ready" said Ganko wearing a light green dress. "You look great Ganko"  
Yanagi said as she pats Ganko's head. Recca is wearing a tuxedo,  
Domon is wearing a black turtle neck formal attire, Koaru wears a   
chinese collar white polo with a black coat on top but his pants is just  
below the knee with huge black boots last but not the least Kagerou  
of course also wear the same dress she borrowed to Fuuko but her  
hair is tied into a bun. "Wear is Tokiya and Fuuko?" asked Recca.  
"Fuuko said that we go first coz she is not finish fixing herself she over  
slept" said Yanagi. "And Tokiya-neechen is still missing after her training"   
said Kaoru. "The hell with them, well lets live those 2 to learn their lesson!"  
Recca shouted. "Ano...Recca..."Yanagi pleaded but Recca have enough they   
really need to go.   
  
"Guys!"Fuuko shouted at the hallway but they are gone. She went down   
but the bus is also gone. "They really left me, now how could I go there"  
Fuuko said disappointedly. "Fuuko-san?"said an farmiliar voice. "Mi-chan!"  
she said as she turned. "Why are you still here?"asked Tokiya. "Well...I   
over slept and...you know...how bout you?" she asked. "I lost my way" he  
replied. Fuuko laughed. "Do you want to get a cab?" Fuuko asked.   
"Exactly what I am thinking" said Tokiya. Fuuko raised her arm "Chu zu  
che!"taxi. A taxi stoped then brought them to the so called party.  
  
Tokiya pov  
  
I can't explain what Fuuko is wearing coz she had a coat to cover it.  
I wonder if her dress is a surprise. The truth is she take my breath away  
once she looks at me. Her hair was both tied with blue ribbons (the   
curl was like Hitomi's grandmother at vision of escaflowne) her face  
was glittering becoz of her white gold jewelries and her slightest make  
up. She is definently positively beautiful. Good thing she is busy   
looking out the window as it rain or she might notice me staring at  
her in a very long time. I felt my cheeks getting warmer.  
  
Fuuko pov  
  
Well here I am sitting next at the most handsome bishounen I have   
ever seen Tokiya Mikagami. (Both are sitting at other edge of the cab)   
He super positively handsome. He is wearing a white turtle neck   
with a tux on top, with a matching silver chain and black pants   
definitely kawaii and breathe taking. To hide my red hot cheeks  
I look out the window to avoid his gaze.The rain makes me a  
bit nervous feeling that I am inches away from him. I truely like   
him a lot but I wish he felt the same way too...So why do I have   
the feeling his staring at me! Must be too much day dreaming...  
  
End of Povs  
  
"You know, you two make a good couple. Fate must have strike  
you two together"said the Driver  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
The both blushed and quickly turned their heads to looked outside   
the window. The driver just laugh.   
  
The driver stop at the huge mansion, quickly Tokiya as a gentleman  
wentout first and opened the door and hold Fuuko's hand to   
support her. They walk towards the huge stoop Fuuko's hand is in  
Tokiya's arm. When they are near the huge entrance door "Fuuko  
can I be your escort in this ball" Tokiya asked. "Why not" Fuuko  
blushed. Fuuko puts out her coat with the help of Tokiya then   
leaving him to stare at her. Fuuko gave her coat to a buthler then  
walk towards the ball. As she enter all eyes where lock at her. She  
is wearing a light baby blue gown with shuffle strap at her shoulders.  
White silk gloves covered her arms and a perfert blue high heeled  
shoes matched her dress that made her look like a princess. 'Very  
beautful' Tokiya thought.  
  
"Did you bought all of that for her" asked the mother to her son,  
Rue-shei. "Yes and I am definetly sure she is the one" he answered  
back. "Let the party begin" he toust.  
  
"Mi-chan, why? don't I look nice"Fuuko ask to the staring Tokiya.  
"Your...your...definetly pretty"Tokiya said nervously. Fuuko smiles.  
Then a group of girls suddenly appear infront of them asking   
Tokiya to dance with them. "Mi-chan, I'll look around for awhile,  
you go enjoy yourself! ja mata!"she waved. "Fuuko-san wait..."  
but Fuuko is so far that she didn't hear Tokiya's message.  
  
Fuuko went straight to the maze garden. She walk inside the garden  
not afraid that she mighth lost her way, until she reached a small   
fountain at the middle of the garden. She sat near the fountain and  
puts her point finger at the water and twirls it around. "Who's there?  
Show yourself!" she ordered. "So you noticed" said a mature voice  
of a man. Fuuko giggled "I am a ninja remember". "Oh, I forgot  
that! You little squirt!" said the man behind her. Fuuko's eyes   
narrowed "What do you want!". "Haha...don't be so hard headed"  
said the man. Fuuko turned and look at the man behind her straight  
in the eye "Ming Rue-shei, right". "You amaze me Fuuko-san, making  
your way in the fountain without getting lost. Like you know where  
to go" he said to her. "Hn!None of your business mister!"she shouted   
then spashed Rue-shei at his face. "Fuuko-san why are you so mad?"  
he asked as he holds her arm. Fuuko pulled her arm to be released at  
Rue-shei's strong grip then runned back to the mansion. "Fuuko-san  
I could feel that you are really my long lost sister" he said.  
  
Fuuko Pov  
  
"Why can't I face him?! Why can't I stop from running!?" I cried. 'Coz  
you hate them all of them...so you can't face them' said her innerself.  
"I want to hear their side for once, to forgive them" she cried. 'How  
can you? if your afraid to face them, to face reality, you don't even know  
what to reply to them!' said her innerself. "But if I try..."she said in a   
smal tone. 'No! Let me face them instead' said her innerself. Finally she  
reached the mansion. "Fuuko-san!" she heard a girl's voice.  
  
End of pov  
  
"Yanagi-san" Fuuko smiles. "Are you crying?"Yanagi notice Fuuko's red  
watery eyes. "Ah...no! something went in my eye and it won't come off.  
So don't worry" she laughed. "Hi! you must be Kirisawa Fuuko, right?"  
asked a very wealthy looking girl. "Hai" she answered. "Oh my brother  
really keeps an eye on you with no reason at all" she laughed. "Who are  
you anyway?!"Fuuko asked. "Me?!Oh!How forgetful of me! My name is  
Ming SHUN-REI" she smiled slyly. "You are..." Fuuko's eyes widen.   
  
"Everybody welcome to our party" a woman suddenly stand up infront   
of the guest. "My name is Ming Shao-hei the daughter of the great Ming  
Le-coum, I want everyone to meet my 2 sons and daughter."she said  
poudly. "Ming Rue-shei" then Rue-shei stood up to be seen. "Ming Kyo-  
wei" then a younger man stood up to be recognize "And last but not the  
least our long lost daughter Ming Shun-rei" then Shun-rei passed Fuuko   
and went infront of the guest. "Isn't she lovely" said Mrs. Ming. "Bu ke  
qi " she said welcomely.You are welcome   
To be continued^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Authors notes:   
Rienne: Hey! don't you know that both my great grandpop are Chinese so  
that means 1/4 of me is Chinese. I also have a great grandma that is a   
British, but only my sister got the british look. Still don't know why my   
tita looks more like a pure japanese but I'll try trace my family tree again.  
Maybe I got this japanese like look becoz it is the mixure of 1/4Chinese   
and 1/8 Filipino. More like a brown Japanese but not so brown just normal!  
Wait! my cousin speak mandarin...so why can't I!! Wo dai-zai zhe er dou-jiu  
le?  
Tokiya: Yeah! and your time is up...  
Rienne: Shi! So open up your family tree and start searching...Zai jian!!!  
  
Don't forget your comments about my story!!!! 


End file.
